Fuel systems often include a source of pressurized fuel, one or more fuel injectors, and a distribution system for directing the pressurized fuel from the source to the fuel injectors. The fuel injectors are often associated with an engine and it can be important to monitor various parameters of the pressurized fuel such as, for example, a temperature, a viscosity, a pressure, and other parameters known in the art to facilitate proper operational control of the engine. One or more sensors can be employed to monitor these parameters and may require direct contact with the pressurized fuel. These sensors typically include a seal to minimize leakage caused by an interface between the sensors and the fuel system.
One such sensor-seal arrangement is described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,070,883 (the '883 patent) to Marto, issued on Jun. 6, 2000. The '883 patent describes a sealing unit for a fuel pressure sensor for sealing a flat sealing joint between the sensor and a fluid pressure carrying component. The sealing unit includes a round sealing washer with a central bore, the sealing washer being disposed between a threaded bolt-shaped end of the sensor and a bottom of a threaded bore of the fluid pressure carrying component.
Although the sealing unit of the '883 patent may reduce fuel leakage caused by the interface between the fuel pressure sensor and the fluid pressure carrying component, the sealing unit of the '883 patent does not contain the fluid that does leak past the interface. In particular, when fuel does leak past the sealing unit of the '883 unit, it will be allowed to escape to the surrounding environment.
The disclosed fuel system is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems set forth above.